Birthmark: The sequel
by Blue bot
Summary: Sequel to Birthmark. Things finally seem to have settled down for Clem, but the decepticons havent quite forgiven her for escaping...what now? BeeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Birthmark: The sequel

Clems POV

I woke up slowly, and then remembered the night before.

Flashback.

_Sam was at Miles' place and I was climbing down the stairs slowly and gloomily. I had been staying at the Witwicky's for a week and now I was going to tell Mr and Mrs Witwicky I wouldbe leaving tommorow to stay with a distant aunt, whom I didnt particulalry like, but I couldnt stay with the Witwicky's forever._

_When I reached the bottom of the stairs Ron was sitting at the table with some papers in front of him and Judy was cooking._

_"Hey there kiddo." Ron greeted me._

_"Hey Mr Wit- uh Hey Ron." I still wasnt quite comfortable calling him that._

_"Sam's at Miles' place. " Judy said._

_I pause. "Yeah i know."_

_"Then whats the matter honey?" Judy's brow crinkled with concern._

_"Um- well you guys have been really _really_ nice to me, but I have to go stay with my aunt tommorow." I said quickly._

_"You dont _have _to" Ron said, a smile creeping its way across his face._

_"What do you mean?" I was confused now._

_"Well" Judy sounded a little excited "Ron and I have decided- if its what you want- we'd like to adopt you!" _

_My mouth fell open with shock. "Really?"_

_"Of course" Ron's smile grew bigger " You did all Sam's chores."_

_I laughed, I had wanted to help so I did them._

_"These are the papers here. We've already signed them, now you do." _

_I hurried to the table and Ron pushed the paper and a pen toward me._

End flashback.

I smiled at the memory, and my grin became wider when I remembered Sam's shocked but happy face when he was told.

I then tumbled out of bed and crossed the room to find my clothes.

AN: yeah I know it was short but I had to get this out of the way. Any ideas for the plot would be greatly apreciated as I'm having a little trouble.

AND AS ALWAYS Pleeeeease reviewwwwwwwwwww I NEED THEM


	2. Chapter 3

AHEM before I start the story I must give you an amount of useless ramblings! I'm really sorry for the late update- school is unforgiving! This chapter is going to be a mainly a friendship sort of a chapter- so we get into the action and good stuff (MAYBE even a little romance if I get any good ideas on any good pairings ANY IDEAS?) Ah thankyou Bumblebeefangirl2008 for your wonderful plot plan I no longer claim all the credit for the juicy story...Anyhoo ONWARD!

I no own Transformers...I own Clem and Sumitrix ( who may or may not be in the story much).

Clems POV

The Monday that I had started school had been worse in some ways, and better in others. I had been teased and mocked more, but Sam was there- always backing me up. Like a big brother, and I guess that's what he is now. My big brother. I liked that. I had indeed admitted to Mikaela that I used to have a little crush on Sam, but she had merely giggled and said that it made sense, and then she and Sam had shared a rather compassionate kiss, In which Ironhide had given me a bit of a O.o look.

The following Friday when Ironhide drove both me and Sam to school ( Bee had been getting some much needed recharge after staying up with Sam when he had, had about 4 cans of Red bull) I felt happy. I didnt know why, I just did.

After climbing out of Ironhide- which I admit sounds weird, people sniggered at both Sam and I, so I shared a little death glare with them. Then, of course they laughed harder, I found I didnt care anymore- I was happy now.

When we reached the locker bay, Mitch Denanti and his gang - the biggest assholes of our school- made their way up to us.

"Hey Weirdo" Mitch greeted Sam. "Hey Armless" he greeted me. He had decided it an amusing nickname to use, and Sam didnt like it- being the over- protective- brother- kind he was.

"Hey Asshole" Sam said in the same casual tone.

Mitch's smug grin turned downward into a menacing frown and he drew his arm back to punch Sam. The impact of Mitch's fist against Sam's stomach made him double over, and gasp for air.

My next action was based on furious anger. I grabbed my bag and swung it as hard as I could at Mitch's head with my hand. He staggered backward in surprise and then glared daggers at me. Then the bell rang and I had never been so happy to hear that sound.

In science Sam passed me a note which read *HA nice... You're on his death list now* I read it quickly and giggled. My pen flew across the paper as I wrote *It was totally worth it* Sam shook with silent laughter as I assume he remembers Mitch's reaction.

At the end of the day as I place my books in my locker Sam comes over to me.

"Are you almost done?" he asks.

"mmmmhhhmmmm" I shut my locker.

As Sam and I make our way over to Ironhide our path is blocked my Mitch and his gang. A small lump had formed on Mitch's head where I had hit him. Sam immediatly burst into fits of chuckles and I smiled. Mitch just glared and said "Whats so funny Weirdo?" Sam quickly composed himself and said with a smirk "ooh nothing...Asshole"

Mitch then gave Sam the finger and turned to face me.

"You know, that was a biggggg mistake you made before school."

I smiled wryily "I dont regret it" Mitch looked ready to kill as he lunged forward and pushed me to the ground. I landed painfully on my bum and Sam gave a shout of anger.

Even if I lived for 10000000 years I would never forget what Sam did next, furious at Mitch he drew his arm back, curled his hand into a fist and thrust it toward Mitch. But then unfortunately Mitch also threw his arm forward, catching Sam's fist in his own, and proceeding to twist it in a painful looking way. I stood up from the cold cement and prepared to rush to Sams aid- to find I didnt need to.

Ironhide's holo form was standing behind Mitch, a furious expression on his face. Mitch turned to see 'Hide and a flicker of worry wavered across his face, but he pulled it together and smirked.

"Oh look- back up" he snarled

Ironhide out a menacing sounding growl "Get away from Clem and Sam _now_"

Mitch snorted, though looked a little discouraged "No- no I dont think we will. Will we boys?" he turned, only to see his gang had deserted him and another flicker of worry - only this time it didnt dissapear. "Eh heh eheh" he laughed nervously for a moment, then ran off.

I let out a snort of laughter and giggles and Sam let out a series of loud guffaws. Ironhide turned to grin at us. "are you two ok?" he asks.

We both nodded.

OoOOoOOOoOoooOOOoo

When we rolled up the driveway home Judy cam running up to us.

"Oh thank GOD you're both ok!" She shouts as she pulls us into a tight hug, then abruptly releases us. Sam is the next to speak "Why wouldnt we be?" he sounded confused.

Judy stared at us, goggle eyed "Well - there was a- a comet! and it barely missed your school!"

AN: haw cliffhanger...sorta I promise to update quicker from now on and when you review ( if you review) please tell me a pairing that you would like between Clem and one of the bots!


	3. Chapter 4

Ah yes I think I was a bit quicker this time.

OK there is SOME romance in this chapter but NOO SLASH! I PROMISE!

To Sanefangirl- yes Clems school is full of assholes and yes it was the best name Mitch could think of- you know being a dumbaft and all... XD

To Bumblebeefangirl2008- Ironhide and Clem? hmm interesting but I was thinking that Ironhide and Sumitrix would be nice ( you thought of that one ) and Clem with WAIT IM NOT GIVING IT AWAYA.

I dont own Transformers ONLY my OCs

ANYWAY no more rambling for now ON WITH THE STORY!

Sams POV

My jaw fell with shock, and Clems eyes widen.

"but" Clem began "But there was nothing! no noise, - the ground wasnt affected!"

Judy nods feverishly "Thats why its such big news. No one heard anything or felt anything. It just- fell from the sky."

I gave Clem a bit of a confused look, and she returned it.

OoOooOooOOooooOoo

A few minutes later Clem and I were sitting in her room, disciussing the 'comet' that had fallen. We werent _actually_ sure it was a comet, but maybe something else.

"I dont think its a comet" Clem said, voicing my thoughts.

I nod in reply, open my mouth to say something, but then stop when Clem's phone starts vibrating and playing the song _21 guns _by Green Day. She lets it play a moment before looking at the screen- it was a text from Ironhide.

Her eyes fly from left to right for about 15 seconds.

"whats it say?" I ask after a moment.

" It says that the autobots are going to go check out the comet- apparently it has something to do with them. Ironhide wanted to know if we wanted to come."

"Yeah we do!" I said enthusiastically, and she nods, grinning.

So I pulled my shoes on and Clem yanked on her own, and we were out the door, shouting to Judy that we would be back soon.

OooOOoOoOOoOoOoO

Sams POV 

Bumblebee drove us this time, Ironhide having left earlier and all.  
On the way Clem and I swamped Bee with questions, asking what it was- why it hadnt affected anything, but he had no answers .

It didnt matter however because we soon arrived at the site, Optimus and the others were already there and so we shot questions at them as well.

"What is it?" Clem had asked that one when she saw the pile of twisted scorched metal.

"We dont know yet- Ratchet is running a scan on it as we speak." Optimus said.

I looked at the metal some more. It was Cybertronian, that much I could tell. Other than that it was burned and melted beyond recognition.

Ratchet then shuttered his optics for a moment. "Its a Decepticon. Or was" he said in surprise.

Optimus balked...if its possible for a giant robot to do that. "But we would have seen it on the scanners earlier would we not?"

Ratchet shook his head "Its- different I dont know what it is- but its _different_."

My brow crinkled "Different how?"

Ratchet shook his head again. "I dont know"

Clem stared down at the Decepticon remains and eventually said "But- but when you guys crashed landed on earth _you_ didnt melt, or so I was told"

No one replied, but then Optimus said "No we did not youngling, but it looks as though this decepticon didnt have the same decent to Earth." he sighed and then continued "In any case I think we should take this to NEST for further testing."

All the bots seemed to nod at once.

A few minutes of silence then "Are you and Clem staying at the base this weekend?" Bee asked me.

I took a glance at Clem who grinned and nodded, so I did the same.

OooOooOOoOOoOoOOoOoo

Clems POV

That night, at NESTs base, I was plagued with nightmares.

_Megatron ripping my arm off. Again and again and yet a third time._

_Starscream closing his claws around me._

_And a new one. Decepticons. Lots of them blasting the shit out of the other Autobots and the humans who I had come to call family and when I tried to help them, I couldnt. There was a pile of bodies both cybertronians and humans, near by, I tried not to see faces but I did. Sam. Mikaela. Ironhide. Sumitrix. Ratchet. Optimus. And Bee, poor innocent Bumblebee. Then Megatron approached and started to talk "You know, allllllll of this could have been avoided...if only you had done what I asked...ah well _your_ turn.." And he moved forward to kill me._

I woke up sweating, gasping and trembling. Then i remembered another part of the dream. Why had my reaction to Bee's death been so different? I didnt love him...did I? I suppose it wasnt so bad if i did, only how did one have a relationship with a giant robot? I didnt have a problem with it only...I just didnt know how it could be done.

I couldnt get back to sleep, so I pushed the covers of my bed spread and pulled on my shoes and a pair of jeans.

Then I went to my favourite place in the whole of the huge NEST base, it was a place with a huge skylight- which always let in the moon and the stars at night time. When I finally reached the room, I looked in- Bumblebee was there. I hesitated then went in. Why should I let him stop me from looking at the stars?

Bee jumped slightly when he found out he was not alone "Oh hi Clem!" then he lowered his voice slightly "Whatcha doing up so late?"

"Oh uh...um I had a really terrible dream and I couldnt get back to sleep" although I hadnt _actually _tried, there was no way I was revisiting that dream.

Bee nodded understandingly "Do you want to talk about it? sometimes that helps..." his voice trailed off.

"Um well it was that night when the decepticons attacked- and- everyone was dead or offlined! ! And it was so horrible!" I was starting to get hysterical, so Bee sent down his holoform and pulled me into an embrace that I liked wayyyyyy to much.

After a few minutes of quiet sobbing Bee's holo looked at me and said "Clementine?"

I started from the use of my full name. "Yeah?"

"What happened when you were threatened by Megatron? I know its a horrible thing to talk about and you dont have to tell me but you will never fully recover unless you tell somebody."

I sighed "Yeah I suppose you're right. And I will tell you if you think it will help."

"I do"

OoOOOoOOOo

Clems POV

"...And then Sumitrix and I drove off." I finished telling Bee my story and I did feel somewhat better.

Bumblebee pulled me into another hug, and it lasted longer this time.

Bee pulled away suddenly "Oh I'm sorry about...that"

I smiled softly " Dont be."

We both leaned in, and our lips met, and twisted gently in ways that I didnt know lips were capable of, then all too suddenly- it was over.

I pouted at him "I wasnt finished kissing you!"

He chuckled and kissed me gently again.

Then he said "You should get some sleep."

"I'll try to...but could you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

He grinned and said "Sure" then kissed my hair.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep in his gentle arms.

AN: awwww Clem and Bee! well? like? hate? LOVE? Tell me! OH and if I get plenty of reviews I'll write an extra special chapter!


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Dont worry everybody still no slash no matter what it sounds like and there wont be any slash in the rest of the story either.

To Bumblebeefangirl2008 hmm why dont you tell me where you think I'm taking it and I'll let ya know

Sams POV

The next morning, after an early breakfast, I couldnt find Bee.

I looked in the rec room and various others, but when I did find him, I was shocked. Bumblebee's holoform was on the couch with a sleeping Clem in his lap, he was stroking her hair lightly. He hadnt seen me yet.

"Uhhh Bee?" I said.

He looked up, startled "Um yes?"

"What...what are you doing?"

"Um well last night we...uhhhhhhhhhhh we kissed..and uh she asked me to stay with her when she fell asleep. And she was really tired so I didnt wake her." Bee said quickly

A grin spread across my face, because well, I was happy for both of them, they had both been alone too long. "Well dont sound ashamed!" I exlaimed, grinning.

Bee looked bewildered at my reaction then "Shh!"

But Clem had already woken up.  
She groaned softly and said "Hi Sam, Bee, what time is it?"

"9:30" Bee said softly.

Clem blinked some sleep dust out of her eyes then rubbed them. "Wow I slept for a while..."

Bee was about to comment but then, Wildfire- one of the five new sparklings, came running into the room gigglling and squealing. There was a call of "CATCH THAT SPARKLING!" from Ratchet out in the hall. Sam laughed, it was obviously time for a check up.

"CWEMMMMM!" she squealed happily.

"Hey Sweetness!" Clem said adoringly, Clem didnt actually act as the sparkling's mother- but she loved them alot. As I watch Wildfire leap into Clem's arms I give a laugh, because whenever any of the sparklings did that they knocked her straight over, because even though they were small- they were almost as tall as Clem and I.

And then sure enough, about a milisecond later Clem was flat on her back with an over excited sparkling on top of her. Bee, Clem, Wildfire and I bursted out laughing- though I'm not sure Wildfire knew what she was laughing at.

Clem tried, and failed to get up, so Wildfire scrambled off for a moment and as soon as Clem was up she wrapped herself around Clem's leg.

"Dont let Watchet get me Cwem!" She said, her voice muffled by Clems jeans.

Clem laughed "You have to get a checkup sweetness."

The small femme pouted "Will you come wif me Cwem?"

Clem laughed again and said "Sure"

I smiled at them both, it was kinda cute. Wildfire chirped happily as Clem manged to prise her off of her leg.

When at last Ratchet came in he wasnt too happy, until he spotted Wildfire hiding behind Clem, then he smiled indulgently and said "Come on Wildfire, time for your checkup."

Wildfire pouted again but scampered up to Ratchet. Ratchet lowered his hand and Wildfire clambered on. Wildfirre then gave Clem an expectant look.

"Oh right." Clem said and followed Wildfire.

I grinned at Bee when they were gone. "Soooo..." I said casually "You and Clem huh?"

Bee burst into a happy smile. "I thinkkkk so." he said

"You two make a great couple."

OoOoOooOoOoooooO

Clems POV

When we got to the infirmary I saw Sumitrix giving two of the other sparklings their checkups, while Zapp and Detriza waited patiently for theirs. All of them seemed to perk up when they saw me, all smiles and cute little waves, I waved back and grinned at them.

"Hello Clementine." Sumitrix said, smiling.

"Hey Sumitrix, how are you?" I said in the same polite tone, I had never known why Sumitrix was so timid and polite to me- to everyone.

"I am well thankyou Clementine"

Why did she have to talk that way? Had I done something wrong? Probably not- Sumitrix wasnt too secure here in the autobot base, with everyone being nice to her. She was used to being treated like rubbish, with the decepticons.

Then Ratchet said something that surprised me "Clem, when you're ready come back here and I'll have a little surprise for you."

When all the checkups were done I jumped down from the large metal table-y slab that Ratchet used and went off to go get washed up.

I sighed with delight as I felt the hot water run over me, it was so nice.  
That day I dressed in black skinny jeans with a top that said "TEAM I DONT GIVE A SHIT" in Twilight font.

Then about another half hour later I made my way back to the Med- bay with Bee.  
Ratchet looked up from his work and grinned "Ah Clem I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it Ratch?" I asked eagerly.

He went over to some shelf that he kept his things on and produced a small, metal arm.

"I made this for you. Its functional and has the ability to look like a man-made false arm when you push this button." he pressed a little blue button and it looked pretty good.

I squealed with happiness"Thankyou Ratchet!"

He started at my reaction and then grinned, "Hold still a minute..well a half an hour actually."

"Ok" I couldnt believe that after all my time without an arm I would be getting one!

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"OMIGOSH THANKYOU RATCHET!" I pratically screamed.

"Yeah yeah get outta here I got stuff to do." he said, though he lookd pleased with my reaction.

As Bee and I slowly made our way out of the Med-Bay Bee began to speak.

"So what happened last night...was it...do you?...uhh..well...are you okay with it?" he finally got the question out.

"Bee...I'm ok with it if you are. I liked it actually." I said, grinning.

A big smile spread across his face "So uh...are we seeing each other now?" he asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Yeah..yeah I guess we are." I replied.

"Cool!"

OooOoOoOoo

Clems POV

I watched Bee curiously, we were in the same room as the night before, only we were looking at clouds today, rather than stars.

Bee started, then tapped his audio. "Yes" he said "Yes we'll be there in a minute"

"What happened?" I wonder out loud.

"Optimus wanted to talk to all the autobots about something." then he saw the uncertain look on my face "and you and Sam as well."

My doubt disappeared. "Ok. I wonder what..."

Bee then lowered his large hand for me to stand on and lifted me onto his shoulder, and we made our way over to where Optimus, Ratchet, Sumitrix, Sam and Ironhide were standing

"Bumblebee," Optimus greeted him "Clem" he greeted me. "Ratchet has run some more tests and scans on the ...crashed decepticon...meteor..and some odd things have been found."

"Odd?" Sam repeated.

"There were 3 more meteors found around the globe" Ratchet put in "The most minor case being Korea where the meteor or whatever it is in this case- was large but not tall , one landed in Asia, that one wasnt too large, and the last- and most serious, landed in Alaska."

"So" Optimus continued "We are sending out soldiers and autobots to investigate these locations and find the meteor."

"Sumitrix will stay behind to look after the sparklings, Skids, Mudflap and a range of other soldiers will head to Korea. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Major Lennox's team will head to Asia. And Ironhide, Ratchet and myself will head to Alaska"

Sam paused "Can we come?" he asked, meaning him and I.

"..."

I joined in the conversation "Pleeeeaseeee?"

"..." more silence from the autobot leader.

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please?" Sam and I nagged.

"Very well, I do not think there is any danger in it." Optimus gave up.

"BUT" he said wiping our triuph away "You must ask your human creators."

Our faces fell, like alot.

AN: Sorry for the wait people, I have homework like every night now and I dont get much time to write...REMEMBER if I get lots of reviews I'll write a special chapter! *COUGH* Bee's POV *COUGH*

YEAH I know it was short, but I wanted to update for you readers, I fell bad when I donnt!


	5. Chapter 6

Bees POV (Told ya)

I looked adoringly at Clem, she was so beautiful...even when sleeping, we were on the huge military jet to Alaska and she had fallen asleep while listening to Sam ramble about something or other- I hadnt really been listening either so I didnt know why Clem had decided not to pay attention.

There was a jolt of turbulance and a sleeping Clem woke suddenly "Gah!" she gasped, nightmares obviously.

I sent my holoform to hug her gently and she hugs me back so tightly that, were I human I would have gasped for air.

"That bad?" I asked her softly.

She nodded, her eyes were tear filled and her small frame shaking slightly.

The others - Sam, Mikaela, Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide gave me a questioning look.

I shot them a Dont-worry-about-it look and went back to comforting the beautiful human in my arms.

About 2 hours later we were out of the plane and nearing the make-shift base that NEST had set up, Clem was somewhat better, though pissed because she forgot to pack her coat. So I sent my holoform and took her in my arms once more, though this time for warmth rather than comfort.

And of course then, another few hours later we had arrived.

I shook Clem gently to wake her up, she had fallen asleep again only this time she looked rather peaceful.

"We're here Clem" I said softly.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Huh? oh yeah...ok...I had the nicest dream just then..."

"What about?"

She blushed "Well, we were kissing and you said you loved me..." She said quietly, with a small grin plastered on her still slightly sleepy face.

I smiled as well and I sent my holoform and hugged her tightly, pressed a kiss onto her lips and whispered "I love you my sweet Clem"

She trembled happily, and as we entered the new make-shift base her mouth dropped.

It had only been made to accomadate Autobots so everything was absolutely huge, there were huge doors huge couch-like things and even a small med-bay for the Hatchet.'

The doors, had several rooms splitting off from them, there was a room for Optimus, a room for Ironhide and a room for me. But since the makers of this place werent aware of Sam and Clem, there were no rooms for them. I guess that Clem and Sam plan on bunking with one of us.

"Everything is so _big_ I feel really small now, I mean smaller than before." Clem gushed.

Sam looked to be feeling the same way, his mouth was open and his eyes boggled at the sight before him, he looked a bit like an oversized goldfish.

"Right" said Optimus "I forgot that this base doesnt accomadate for humans. Clem you will have to sleep in Ironhide's room, Sam you will be in Bumblebee's"

Clem and Sam nodded, though I was slightly dissapointed that Clem wouldn't be staying with me.

OoOoOoOOooooO (AN arghhh this chapter is hardd... but dont worry! I will continue like the brave soldier I am! not really...I'll just change to Clem's POV)

Clems POV

Damn...I wanted to stay with Bee...

Oh well I guess Ironhide isnt too happy about it either, even though he _is_ my guardian.

I walked over to the place where I had dumped my duffle bag, picked it up and went over to Ironhide.

"Hello Clem" He smiled happily.

I almost did a double take. Why was Ironhide so happy?

But then I found out...Behind one of the huge doors was an absolutely _humongus_ shooting range, even bigger than the one at NEST.

"We will be doing target practic soon" he continues.

I gave him the thumbs up "Cool! I really need to work on my aim..." last time we had been practicing I got distracted and ended up shooting Ironhides foot, luckily the gun was on the stun setting so all it did was make him do a faceplant onto the ground ( I even got a _photo_) but he was still not too happy.

Ironhide glowered at me for a moment ( talk about _mood swings)_ but then his smile reapeared and he said "Drop off your stuff in the room and then we can start..."

Something about his tone scared me for some reason, but my mind told me it was just Ironhide planning to get me back for shooting his foot ( he _still_ doesnt know I took a photo!)

I walked into the room and my jaw dropped once again at the sight. There was a huge recharging berth right in the middle of the room, with something that looked small, soft and squishy right next to it. I didnt know what it was, but it looked comfy. I dumped my duffle bag onto the floor and went over to it. It was another recharging pad, of sorts it was bright orange, and made of some sort of Cybertronian rubber. It was very comfortable.

I then got bored of checking out the room, so I pulled out my gun and went to go shoot some targets with Ironhide.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo (Yeah I couldnt be bothered writing the target scene...sorry)

Sams POV

Ironhide, Bee and I were waiting behind the huge door ready to scare the hell out of Clem.

Bumblebee was literally clicking and shaking loudly with laughter as Ironhide explained the simple yet very good plan.

"And then" Ironhide was saying "We'll throw the water at her, and throw the dirt at her after that!"

Bee laughed "And the dirt will stick!"

I smiled, thinking about all of the ways it would go down with Clem.

Both bots continued to chortle, but immediately stopped when they heard someone coming.

The door began to open slowly and then it opened all of the way. ( AN the door is automatic ppls)

Ironhide burst into action, throwing the water at the target, then Bee no more than a milisecond later threw the huge amount of dirt.

When the clouds of dirt finally subsided we found out that it wasnt Clem.

It was the Hatchet.

Oh Fraggggggggggggg.

AN: yeah this was a little short but I didnt want to keep you all waiting!


	6. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

eep I just realized that I forgot to make Optimus tell Bee to come as well... -_- Well he's here now soooo yeah just ignore that mistake

Arghhhhh (IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS!) I am sooooo sorry for the wait, I feel terrible now, but my computer was very sick with a virus so I'll give you a nice LONG chapter.

CLEMS POV

Oh...ok then..I was simply walking along to the shooting range when a verrryyyy grumpy, _dirty_ Ratchet came stomping past, almost _squishing _me in the process.

"Eeep!" I squeaked, throwing myself out of the way.

"Oh, sorry Clementine." Ratchet said, still sounding very pissed. " I forget that we are not the only ones on this base."

I nodded and continued on my way, thinking that it was strange for Ratchet to be so nonchalant when apologising for almost _stepping _on me.

When I finally reached the shooting range it was a strange sight, dirt everwhere, the floor soaked, and the water creeping through my converse and into my socks.

"What...the hell?" I muttered, walking through the big automatic door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

SAMS POV

I watched gloomily as Clem walked through the door. For real this time, it was now too late to spring the...trap-ish sort of thing...

"Heya Bee!" Clem chirruped happily, throwing herself into Bee's holoform arms.

"Hey." Bee said equally as happily, nuzzling her face with his own.

I smiled, still feeling the buzz of happiness that I felt whenever I watched the two exchange their love. They both deserved it _so_ much, Clem who had been through so much these last few months, and Bee who had never loved anyone.

It felt like nothing could go wrong, ever ever ever.

We didn't know at the time however, just what the Decepticons were planning, if we had, we wouldn't have wasted a minute of our time, like we were currently.

But we did, and so we spent hours and hours just shooting the targets, I even borrowed Clems gun. But that didnt end well, I ended up shooting Ironhides foot...and he faceplanted...again...

OooOoOOOoOOOoOoooOO

DECEPTICON BASE_(((((((_A few days after Clem escaped)))))_

"HOW DID SHE ESCAPE?" Megatron roared at the guard.

"I...I don't know my lord..." the guard whispered, bowing.

Megatron growled, thrusting the guard against the wall.

"But I can find her again! my lord..." The guard said quickly.

The decepticon leader ran through different schemes in his head, all the while twisting one of the guard's more important and sensitive cables between to of his clawed digits.

"No...I have another plan...Call all of the remaining decepticons to earth...we shall see if we can do something about the femme another time..." He murmured, obviously grumpy about the fact he wouldnt get to squeeze the life out of Clem.

"Y-yes my lord..." the guard whimpered as Megatron pulled the cable out completely.

Megatron ran through another plan to get the femme to do what he wanted.

First, he would find where she was, figure out her routine, and when the best time was to talk to her was. (Yes, he planned to talk first, shoot later)

Then he would determine what and how to go about getting her to do what he wanted, Easy...

He smirked, and went off to find Starscream.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoO

"STARSCREAAMMMMMMMM!"

"And there's lord Megatron..." Starscream sighed, "What will I do for my _all powerful_ master today?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Starscream was completely loyal to Megatron, but he just didn't understand some of the things he did. Torturing the fleshy for example, for human standards she was still a youngling.  
Not that Starscream _disagreed _or _disliked _torturing people, younglings were taking it a bit far.

"Yes master?" Starscream threw the door open and knelt at Megatron's knees.

"Ah...Starscream, I have a job for you," Megatron said with the air of one giving another a present. "I need you to gather information on the femme."

"How am I to do that? they have upgraded their scanners." Starscream asked immediately.

The leader of the decepticons laughed "You will think of something, or you will be outcasted and hunted..."

Starscream started. "But Lord Megatron," He protested "Do you not think that is a slight bit harsh?"

Megatron sighed. "just _do it_ and there will be no need for me to punish you."

"Yes my lord"

SAMS POV

Clem punched the air in triumph as she _yet again_ shot another target.

"Showoff..." I muttered. "I bet I could beat you at hand to hand."

Clem pretended to be offended "I accept your challenge!" she said in a combat-ish sort of way.

"Alright..." I smiled "At 2o clock! the showdown is set in stone!"

We both laughed until we realized that neither of us knew anything about hand to hand combat...

"Uhh...one problem.." Clem said.

"Are you backing out?" I asked cockily, crossing my arms over my chest and smirking.

"No! But I don't know any hand to hand and I know for a fact you don't either." She giggled.

"Uhhh...yeah..."

So we were standing there for some time, simply wondering what to do.

"Sam, Clem, Bumblebee and Ironhide Report to conference room immediately please." We all heard Optimus and announce.

"Oooookay then that rescues me from attempting to beat the slag out of Sam" said Clem, turning toward the door.

(Yeahhh this chapter has alot of POV changes)

WITH STARSCREAM (PRESENT DAY)

Starscream was, to say the least, pissed. He was pissed because this puny fleshling did nothing worth watching or reporting to Megatron. She merely laughed, or cried, or had hormonal times of the month. Quite a boring fleshy to spy on really, but he was beginning to figure out a routine for her.

On regular days she would get up, shower, eat, and go off and waste her pitifully short life, either flirting with the yellow autobot scum, or shooting targets with the autobot scum with large canons.

Not like target shooting helped anyway, she needed _moving_ targets, and a bigger gun. Starscream thought. Why was he thinking about this when he should be scouting the autobot's base?

He sent out a drone with a camera in it, and minutes later he had an image of the femme trying to open a large, autobot sized door.

"Help! I can't get the door open!" Starscream heard her say.

Pitiful...just pitiful...

_Just wait to see what kind of help your going to need when Lord Megatron is done with you fleshy._ Starscream muttered gleefully.

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 8

Ehhhh this chapters a bit short...Sorry! I am getting really into this story again though so I will update again soon!

CLEMS POV

"Help! I can't get the door open!" I giggled as I reached for the control pad, because unlike the door of the shooting range this door wasn't automatic.

Optimus chuckled quietly as he came to open the door for me.

His face then changed to a serious expression as he turned to face Sam, Bee, Ironhide and Ratchet. 

"Something very serious has happened," he spoke almost sadly "The other 2 locations to which different soldiers have been sent were attacked."

"By what?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

I gave him one of my famous 'Are you that stupid?' looks and he gave me his 'Shut the hell up.' look.

"Decepticons, " Optimus said "The 'meteors' seemed to not only contain offline or near offline Decepticons but many new sparklings..."

"But how did we miss that?" Ratchet said in confusion "I would have picked it up in my scans for certain."

"Well it seems to look like they were so small they were undetectable. And they grow so fast that now, by my rekoning they would be around your age Bumblebee,"

"But what about the ones back home?" I asked in panic.

"If you will remember Clem I had a bit of a time blasting the meteor to pieces." Ironhiude smirked.

I thought about this all, and wondered what was all going on, what the decepticons were planning, whatever it was it couldn't be good.

No, it wouldn't be good at all.

"So," Optimus continued "We need to locate this meteor and terminate the...and I don't believe I am saying this, we need to terminate the sparklings..."

My head flew up in shock "No! Surely there's another way!" I protested.

Tears immediately arrived in my eyes as I thought about sparklings writhing in pain, unable to do anything about it.

"I too, think we need to find another way." Ratchet said, and if I hadn't been sitting in the palm of Ironhide's palm I would have run up to him and hugged his leg.

Optimus sighed "I really don't think there is another way but if you have one I would love to hear it."

"There is another way."

Everyone turned to look at me, and I ducked my head in embarresment.

"What if...what if we go and find the meteor and try and raise the sparklings to be autobots?" I was clutching at straws.

"If that were possible we would have said so..." Optimus sighed again "They have been programmed specifically to do the Decepticon's bidding...And anyway, if its any comfort they may not be sparklings anymore, we've no idea at what speed they grow, seeing as they are not normal sparklings."

"No! NO! You can't!" I yelled "They deserve a chance at life!"

They all turned to look at me again, but this time I didn't duck my head.

"We've no choice Clementine...I should not have let you and Samuel come..."

"NO!" I was nearly screaming ".Sparklings. They don't need or deserve to die!"

When no one said anything I became angrier.

I stormed off, only to find that once again, I couldn't open the door. This time however, I didn't wait for one of the Bots to open it for me, I simply pulled out my gun, set it to kill and blasted the door several times 'till there was a hole big enough for me to fit through.

After that I stalked away to the shooting range where I could take my anger out on the targets.

Not long after I had blasted about _five _targets with my gun on kill, Ironhide came in.

"You do know, its for the best..." he said, his deep voice failing to comfort me as it usually did.

"No...I'm sorry but I don't agree..." I said, and blasted another target.

Ironhide sighed. "We're leaving to go find the meteor now..."

"Well I'm _not _coming. I won't be a part of murduring inncocent sparklings."

"They won't be innocent for long." Ironhide growled.

"I don't care! Can't you see how strongly I feel about this?"

"And don't _you _see how important this is? They're not sparklings! They are killers! Who would you rather save, a few decepticons, or many, many humans and autobots alike?"

I didn't reply.

OoOoAOoOOOOooOoo

WITH STARSCREAM

Starscream watched as the large black mech with big canons sent down his holoform to almost _drag_ the femme from the room.

_Why does she not shoot him? _ The seeker thought, _Humans are so pathetic and weak, can't even shoot someone when they _need _to!_

He watched again as the Autobots headed out to see the fallen decepticon and the spawns he had planted at Megatron's command.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream com. linked his leader "They are heading out, they have both squishies with them."

"Fools" Megatron laughed "Can they not see it is a trap?"

"They have no clue Master..."

The only sound heard then was the tinny laugh of Master and Pet.

END CHAPTER

I want 3 reviews before I continue! Be they from the same people or different ones...I really don't care I just love reviews...


	8. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 GUYS! IMA ON A ROLLLLLLL!

Yeahhh you guys arent reviewing...sooooooo..ima just update cos I'm bored...

CLEMS POV

I was furious! Ironhide had nearly dragged me from the room and placed me in his alt mode. Then we were heading for the meteor, and I was angrier still.

How could they do this? _How can they offline innocent SPARKLINGS! _ And even if they weren't sparklings anymore they still didn't deserve to die because they hadn't done anything!

I sighed and looked out the window, there was alot of snow, and up ahead was the meteor and a partly frozen lake. To one side, a forest filled with trees and other things, to the other the lake and some lone trees.

"Clem, there is no alternative!" Ironhide was sick of my reaction to all this.

My only reaction was another sigh.

"You and Sam are to hide in the trees until this is over. You have your gun? "

I nodded, I never went anywhere without it.

"Take this one as well, just in case." His holoform handed me a slightly larger gun with the same settings on it.

"Right..thanks..." I said "Look, I'm really sorry. I am, but I don't believe its right."

He nodded understandingly. "Time to go hide..."

I climbed out into the snow with both guns on a holster on my hip. Walking over to Sam I noticed that he had been given a gun as well, obviusly we wouldn't have someone with us when we hid.

"Hey, uhh...I know you don't like it, neither do I! But its for the best." Sam tried consoling me.

I merely walked over to where the trees looked thick, but trransperant from one side.

After I had determined it was a good spot, I went for a walk.

STARSCREAM

Starscream watched from a distance as the femme walked away from the meteor.

He grinned as she walked toward the trap he had set out just for her, the little holoform of the injured sparkling.

If the plan were to work, she would walk over to the holoform of the sparkling, take pity on it, and try to help it. That would make her distracted enough to not notice Starscream creeping up.

AND if the other trap set out for the autobots was to work, they would use them as leverage to get the femme to do what they wanted.

The plan was fool proof.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

CLEMS POV

I walked slowly, taking in the beautiful smell of the trees around me, and the sight of the pure, white snow on the ground.

I kept walking, not expecting to find anything, so when I found a small, helpless looking sparkling, I gasped.

"Sam! Get over here quick!" I yelled, falling to my knees at the little femme's side

_Why is she here? How did she get here?_

"What?" Sam called back, rushing over to wher I was. "Oh my god...Wha...what happened?"

"I don't know..she's injured.."

Immediately I pulled off my wooly gloves and placed my hand over her spark chamber, trying to determine whether she was online.

She was, but barely.

I quickly moved my hand to her injuries and began concentrating on healing her, if I could do that, I wasn't sure. But I could online them, so why not heal them?

"Uhh..Clem..what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Shh...healing..."

He went quiet.

When I didn't feel the rush of energy fly out of my hand I looked at the sparkling more closely.

"Oh shit..." I whispered.

A trap...why hadn't I figured this out before? A holoform...Brilliant idea...but oh so annoying.

"Sam, we need to get back to where we were before." I said urgently.

"UH..."

"What?"

He pointed to something behind me, and I gasped when I felt a presence where he was pointing.

I ran as hard as I could yanking Sam's arm along with mine. All the while firing random stun shots behind me.

I screamed as the decepticon fired back, and Sam and I ran faster.

Where were the autobots? I thought as I fired more shots.

My question was answered as I saw Ironhide pounding up toward us, Sam and I moved out of the way as he tackled the decepticon to the ground.

"The whole thing was a trap!" I said to Sam.

I gasped as more decepticons landed- there were at least 15 more of them.

LUCKILY however Bee, Optimus and Ratchet chose that time to tackle some decepticon ass as well.

So, with the other autobots taking on about 2 or 3 each, that left 2 that were doing nothing; OH FRAG!

"You take that one I'll take this one!" Sam yelled at me as he took out his gun.

I nodded "RODGER THAT!"

I reached for the larger of my 2 guns and set it to kill.

After blasting a few times I finally got into the- not so much the _mood_ but the feel of the weapon, and from there, it was just another target practice with Ironhide.

I threw myself out of the way of a particularly large blast as I ran and shot at the same time.  
Shooting another 3 shots, I jumped over a ditch and fired another shot.

"STOP!"

Oh shit...I knew that voice...it was Megatron.

END CHAPTER

GOOD GOD I UPDATED FAST! I hope you guys are happy with meh! They're short chappies but they just HAVE to end where they are currently ending sooooo...yeah...REVIEW


	9. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10..or 9...I dont really keep track... SO this is my happy Easter present to you all! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Urghh...I'm so sorry you guys...especially BumblebeeFangirl2008 who I pormised an update like 3 days ago! Sorry...

AHEM...

...So...after this I am writing a Pirates of the Carribean fic! IT WILL BE FILLED WITH EPIC-NESS

Clem: Ignore her she just ate heaps of chocolate...

Blue bot : You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I had in store for you this chappy!

Bee: -threatens with cannon- What was that?

Blue bot: Nothing only the fact that she's gunna...ON WITH THE STORY!

CLEMS POV

No one really listened to the demand that the decepticon leader had...demanded.

Since he arrived and told everyone to stop, everyone has been doing anything BUT stopping, for example. I know for a fact that Ironhide had beheaded at _least_ one decepticon, and was currently running over to me to take on the decepticon currently chasing me through the trees.

Which left Megatron doing nothing. Unnnntil Optimus had also finished off the decepticons he had been fighting and proceeded to battle the hell out of Megatron.

Which left me running like a maniac to go help Sam.

Alot of running was done that day...

So, as I ran over to Sam I noticed he was having trouble with his gun, about it not stunning the decepticon, so, I slammed my own gun into kill and blasted the frag out of the Con.

And it worked.

Unnnntil he then fell to his knees, then to his chest, almost crushing Sam and I.

Naturally,we both jumped back about a mile. But instead of hitting a tree, like Sam did, I hit a decepticons foot.

Yay...

I contemplated the irony of this as I squeaked in fear, trying to raise my gun.

The Con snarled with a smirk on his face, and instead of blasting _me_ he blasted the ground in front of me, which _of course_ sent me into the air...and into a frozen lake...which suddenly wasn't very frozen.

It was _bloody _cold though.

SAMS POV

My mouth gaped in shock as my eyes followed Clem's body fall into the lake.

I ran as fast as I could over to her, not being able to call the autobots seeing as they were still all fighting fiercely; some decepticons injured, but regretably still fighting.

The decepticon that had sent Clem into the lake however, seemed to have no intention of letting me reach her.

The 'Con snarled and raised his cannon, but I raised mine first and managed to hit him with my gun on kill. Did I mention I hit his _head?_ So of course, because I hit him where I did, he fell to the ground and left me to go help Clem

Once I skidded to a stop at the edge of the lake I stripped my long sleeve shirt and my coat off, I needed to be quick- Clem had already been in the water a long time, unconcious.

I dove into the water and for a moment it was so cold I just sank, but then I remembered that Clem needed _help_ and I was the only one available to give it to her. That thought sped me up somewhat.

I blinked my eyes furiously and swam about, trying desperately to locate Clem's hair swilling around her, _anything _to give me a little help locating her.

I swam to the surface for some air, and dove back down.

A moment more of searching and- _yes! _There she was!

I propelled my legs fast in order to reach her faster and as soon as I had, I swam quickly to the surface, Clem's unconcious body lulling limply behind me.

As soon as I broke the surface I pushed Clem out of the water and pulled myself out a moment later. Quickly as I could, I checked for a pulse, a small, slow one.

"C'mon Clem...You're alright...wake up now." I said softly as I wrapped my earlier discarded coat around her cold body.

Once I was sure she wasn't going to die I pulled on my shirt and tried to pick her up. After a few failed attempts, she was finally in my arms.

I looked toward the autobots, said bots were currently cursing Megatron for getting away with at least 7 other Cons. It was a bit like the movies, You know, the ones that had the bad guys saying "THIS ISNT THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF ME!"

It would have been comical if I wasn't focused on other things. Like, oh...Clem's life?

"Ratchet!" I called out, wondering why he wasn't already over here and scanning the living day-lights out of Clem.

The 4 autobots turned to face me, and their faces immedaitely turned to the same mask of concern.

How could they have not known?

BEES POV  
I turned toward Sam's call with surprise. What had happened?

And then I saw the horrifying sight of Clem hanging limply in Sam's arms.

I gasped, shuttered my optics to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and hurried over to where Sam and Clem were.

Kneeling down, I took Clem from Sam and began running basic scans.

She was alive, but that was all I knew.

"Ratchet." I said, laying Clem's seemingly lifeless body in his servo.

I watch as Ratchet begins running all sorts of tests on her. And my processer twists and thrives with worry. What if she was never going to wake up? What if she had too much water in her lungs? What if she...what if she...didn't make it?

CLEMS POV

Oww...my head...

I sat up, only to find that the only thing surrounding me was blackness, a deep suffocating blackness.

Then, I tried standing up, only to fall over something I couldn't see. I stepped backward, and fell _again_.

Where was I?

What was I doing here?

Where was everbody else?

SAMS POV

I watch as Ratchet's holo form gently begins laying her in the back of his alt form, and fixes an oxegyn mask to her face. Where did he get that? I wondered, but then went back to watching Clem.

She looked so lifeless, if I didn't know better, I'd say she was dead.

I climbed in the back with her, and sat down as Ratchet begins driving.

"Hey Clem...you better not die...I know you won't...Please don't die..."

I had gone from _ordering _her not to die to convincing her she won't, to _pleading_ with her not to.

I rubbed her hand to try and get some warmth back into it.

"Hey Ratch, d'ya reckon you could heat it up a bit? Clem's freezing back here."

My only reply was the new arrival of heat.

"Clem...c'mon...wake up..."

I didn't actually expect her to, so when she started coughing violently I jumped, and then helped her sit up.

I thumped her back gently as she coughs up water into a small bucket.

Her breaths are ragged and her chest rises and falls quickly.

She coughed some more, groaned and fell backward.

I caught her quickly.

"Hey..Clem...You had me scared for a bit." I told her as I replaced the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose.

"Sorry." She said.

I did a double-take "What are you _apologising _for? I'm glad you're ok!" I laughed, the relief hitting me in waves.

"Is everyone else ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Ironhide got scrapped up a bit, he's ok, just lost a bit of energon. Nothing Ratchet can't fix."

She smiled, then frowned, and shivered.

"Are you serious? Ratchet has the heat up _full blast_."

"I just fell in a frozen lake! I think you can cut me some slack in the temperature department."

We both laughed a bit, though Clem started coughing half way through.

I sighed, "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes."

Then, we rolled up to the base. And everything was, once again, ok.

For now.

END CHAPTER

Okkk it wasn't as long as I had hoped it to be but...yeah...hope you liked it anyway.  
Review button's just

Down

There

I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I 


	10. Chapter 11

AN: Oh...my...flipping...goodness...I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY!  
OK here is my lame excuse...school started...I have been loaded with homework...and my brain has literally turned to mush...

This chap is for you Bumblebeefangirl2008 (Long user name -_-) Thanks for the idea!

ALSO! I had to bring in some random Autobots from the first movie...They weren't originally going to be in this fic but yeah...I needed more Autobots... -_-

ONE MORE THING! Thankyou so much to my beta, Prowlsgirl. She is amazing. Go read her story, Dark Secrets...It is EPIC!

OK here we go.

CLEMS POV

A day or two after the incident, after I had finished begging Ratchet to let me out of his miniscule Med-Bay, I was waiting with the 4 autobots for the reinforcements that Optimus had decided to call in.

The day was a cold, wet one. And so I slipped on a pair of faded, holey jeans and a brown cardigan. Along with some faint eyeliner and a small amount of pale brown eyeshadow.

There was Sideswipe and Jolt, along with some human NEST soldiers that had been posted here in Alaska.

"Hah..." I said, looking down at Sam, who had just fallen on the ground, due to the slippery ice beginning to form.

"Shuttup."

I laughed, and then poked my tongue at to catch some of the snow flakes that were falling to Earth.

"They are here." Optimus broke in suddenly.

I turned my head to follow his gaze, and felt that odd tingly feeling on the back of my neck, one that I hadn't yet associated with any particular situation.

"Hmmmm..." Ratchet said, "It seems that there are not many human soldiers...15 at most it would appear."

I looked as well, and sure enough, there were 15-20 at the most. How odd.

"We have more than enough reinforcements for the present." Optimus replied.

"Hmm...Indeed." Ironhide muttered.

I pondered Ironhide's reaction for a moment, he seemed so pissed lately, and I couldn't figure out why.

IRONHIDE POV (Okey dokey this is going to be hard...)

I felt horrible...As the humans put it. I had failed to protect Clem _again_. She could have been offlined!

What kind of a guardian does that? I almost felt that the _twins_ would do a better job than I!

Although, none of that could be helped. If I did absolutely _everything _and _anything_ to protect Clem from THIS MOMENT ONWARD, maybe I could feel worthy of the title, Guardian.

"Ironhide?" Clem said, almost tentatively.

Why had she been tentative? Had I been showing my anger? Not my anger aimed at her, because that was nonexistent, but my anger in myself. Had I been showing that?

"Yes Clem?" I tried to make my voice comforting, but not soft. A hard thing to do.

"Why've you been so pissed lately?"

So it did show.

Sighing, I replied "I feel I have failed to be your Guardian. That's twice that you were nearly offlined because I failed. And more importantly-"

"No! Ironhide you are the best guardian anyone could want! You haven't failed me at all. Think of all those times you protected me. From Decepticon_ and_ any human who wished me harm." Her voice was stern, leaving no room for argument. As it always was when she wanted something. Or she was feeling stubborn.

I sighed "Maybe you are right, maybe you are not. All I know is I am never ever leaving you to fight on your own ever again."

"You didn't really leave me before. You had no choice." She sounded disgruntled.

I sighed. "Regardless, it will not happen again."

CLEMS POV

So that's why 'Hide was so pissed...I almost felt like crying, _I _was the reason he was so upset! Because I was so pathetic...Always getting myself hurt..

Well. No more would I be the pathetic Clem, I would do better.

I turned to face the aproaching soldiers and two autobots.

"Hey Sumitrix!" I called out in surprise. "How are you?"

"I am well. The new sparklings are being flown here tomorrow."

I then faced Optimus "Why are you doing that?"  
He sighed. "I didn't wish to make it so, but it would seem this base is going to become a little more perminant. An extension has been started for humans."

I nodded, turning, yet again, to face the incoming soldiers. They seemed so slow.

About 15 minutes later, we were in the warmer part of the base, and the soliders were being introduced to everyone. Including Sam and I.

"This is Sam Witwicky, and this is Clementine Connor, they have-" But Optimus was interupted.

"Clem?" a random soldier burst out in surprise. "Daughter of Mary Connor?"

I started, how ...or more importantly WHO would know that?

"What? Who are you?" I wandered over to him.

"Dave Connor."

WHAT

THE

HELL

..."I'm sorry what?"

"I married Mary Connor. Clem, I am your father."

_  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN Sorry, I just HAD to do Starwars/DarthVader thingo at the end XD XD XD

And again, sorry for the late update :( and it was short...and crappy...and probably quite a few mistakes in there...because I didn't send it to my wonderful beta...because I wanna post it right this minute...and omfd...my mind is literally mush at the moment...Grrrr


	11. Chapter 12

AN: WAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! I left (the 3 people who still read this….) the story hanging sooooo long! WAHH! I have no excuse….I is just….going…to go….write now…in my little corner….

Anyhow, this chapter is ALL THANKS to StarBee20, she is the ONLY reason this has been updated….because I am a slack bitch who is now hung up on anime.

So um…I might take a while to update this…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CLEM'S POV

Optimus quickly cleared the room after that, giving the stranger and I some time to talk. It wasn't long 'till I was alone with the guy.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, utterly confused. This guy was a nut! My mum told me that my dad had been stationed in….

Alaska.

Perfect.

"It's me, Clem." He spread his arms wide, obviously waiting for one of those cliché hug scenes that everyone hates.

Including me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and leaned slightly back, giving Dave the hardest look I could manage.

"So, what of it? You think you can just come back after God knows how long, and I'll forgive you? What the hell is wrong with you? Where were you when I _needed _you?" I said, my voice rising in volume and octave.

The smile dropped off his face in an instant, and a sad, old look replaced it. I found it hard to keep my angry face on.

"I really am sorry, Clem. Your mother and I needed the money, and…." He buried his face in his hands, and slumped to the floor sitting cross-legged, small sobs escaping him every now and then.

It didn't take long for me to realize that small tears were rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry, Clem. I didn't want to leave you…I didn't know that, that _woman_ would….would disown you! I…..I'm sorry…..I understand if you never forgive me…"

My expression softened, and I knelt down next to him. "Hey….I….I'm not going to say it's ok…because it's honestly not…but….what do you say we start again? I mean…I'm not going anywhere anytime soon…"

He took a deep breath, and smiled up at me. "I'm so glad you don't take after her…."

I assumed he was talking about my mum.

I laughed. It was a shaky, uncertain sound. "Yeah, me too…Dad."

Dad smiled, and we both hugged.

Just like those cheesy movies….

Which I would never look at in the same way ever again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NAWWWWWWWWW! SO CUTE...I hope. Yeah, yeah, don't blow up. It's a fricken short chapter, but I'll post the next one tomorrow if there are still people interested in this...

I know, it was Edward Elric short, but I'll post the next one asap. PLEASE don't expect much from this story, I have totally lost interest in it... But I'll complete it, mainly because I hate it when others discontinue...soooo

yeah, bye


End file.
